Control Sequence Origins/The Shadows of Yabiko/Pt 3: Shādo
Episode 3: Shādo A few days had pass since Atara's knife been stolen. Asher absentmindedly checked for any communications for a lead, and the little crow was still by Atara's side. Asher: Get up sis, it’s time to change your bandages. Atara groaned as she raised herself to a sitting position. Atara: We just did it. The crow went to help Asher unwrap the bandage Asher: You've been sleeping for six hours sis, you have to be careful. Asher carefully tended to her bandages and the crow helped him chirping lowly. Atara sighed as she stretched her shoulder. Atara: Its been a few days, I'll be fine and we need to get back to looking for the knife. Asher: What do you think I've been doing while you've been asleep? There's nothing- Suddenly there was a knock at their door. Asher immediately pulled out his revolver, Atara weakly tired to sit back up. Asher:...Expecting anyone? Atara: Of course not. The crow flew up near the door. It didn't seem to sense any danger, it just hovered in the air like it was waiting. Asher:..That’s not good. Who's there!? Esmeralda: O-Oh, it's me Esmeralda. We did business a few days ago. Asher: How did you find out where we live? Esmeralda: I got some direction from one of your friends, please I'm not going to hurt you. Asher glanced at his sister who nodded. As he opened the door, he kept his pistol behind his hand. Asher: I assume you mean the crow. Esmeralda: Crow? The crow chirped happily and circled around her. Esmeralda: Oh this crow, aww it's so cute. Asher shrugged and put his gun away as he waved her in. Asher: Figured he might have been a friend of your of something, we picked him up right after we met you. The crow landed on her shoulder and Esmeralda examined it. Esmeralda: Not him, her. Asher: I’ll take your word for it, so what lead you to come find us? The woman walked inside while playing with the crow. Esmeralda: Well I actually came here to give you another job, if you're ok with it. Atara: There’s other ways to contact us that doesn't involve hunting us down. Esmeralda blushed and looked down. Esmeralda: Right, sorry about that... Asher brought over a chair for Esmeralda to sit in and with a thank you she sat down. Asher: So what's the job? Esmeralda: There's a meat shop at the edge of Yabiko that contains Boundary Fragment. Atara instantly shot up, flinching in the process. Atara: How did someone manage that without getting the NOS's attention? Asher: And to be frank, why us? There’s probably people better equipped for it. Esmeralda twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment. Esmeralda: Well um I did try asking others, but they wouldn't accept my payment. Seeing how you two took my cheap offer last time, I thought I could turn to you. Atara: It’s definitely dangerous for such a small payday, especially with one of us injured. Esmeralda:...How about this: If you take this job I won't only pay you, but let you keep the fragment as well. How does that sound? Asher: Then what would you be getting out of the arrangement? Esmeralda: Honestly I just want that fragment out of there. Since it probably belongs to one of big gangs in Yabiko. Atara: That’s another issue, we'd be making a very big group of enemies. Asher:...Only if we get caught. Esmeralda: You're right, we could sneak in and take the fragment without anyone noticing. Asher: Wait now, you'd want to come with? That’s going to be a wrench in things Atara: Given I'm still injured according to you your going to need some backup. Esmeralda: I just want to help, because frankly this mission isn't going to be easy and you both are going to need all the help you can get. Asher: Hm, well up to you sis. Atara:...I guess we dont have much of a choice, give me a day to recover then we can start. Esmeralda: Of course. Asher: I guess helping a beautiful woman it's worth it. Asher smirked and then kissed Esmeralda's hand. She blushed dark red. Esmeralda: B-Beautiful? Atara: Stop teasing the poor women, especially after she's hiring us. Asher: It's not teasing if its true. Asher winked at Esmeralda, and the woman just stood there out of shock and embarrassment. A day later, the three headed for their target. The crow followed them of course. Atara: What do you know about where the shard is being held? Esmeralda: Not much, but if I were a gang member with a shard I would mostly put it somewhere very hidden. Maybe say underground. Being terrified of small spaces, Asher shivered. Asher: Lovely, do you know where to start? Esmeralda: Once we get there we must be absolutely sure that no one sees us. We find a quiet way into the shop, then once we're in we look for any secret entrance or the like. Atara: Should be easy enough, I should be able to cause a distraction that will let us get in unscathed Esmeralda:...What kind of distraction? Atara: Depends on how many guards, if there’s a handful I can lure them away myself, if there’s more…I keep some hallucinogenic gas for such things. Esmeralda:...Ok, just don't get seen. I don't want them having to hunt you down. Asher: Don't worry my sister's always been good at this. Esmeralda: I'll take your word for it. Suddenly, Atara brought up her hand for them to stop, as they arrived at their destination. The meat shop had four guards around it, and the guards themselves were all taller than the three of them. Atara pulled out an canister of hallucinogenic gas. Atara: This should incapacitate them for quite a while, cover your mouths. Asher handed Esmeralda a cloth, and she covers her mouth with it while the crow perched down next to Asher. A few seconds after, Atara tossed the gas into the crowd of guards and the gas immediately dispersing. The guards instantly started coughing and were succumbing to the effects within a matter of seconds. Since the crow didn't have her mouth covered, she too was succumbing to the effects. Asher noticed and wrapped the crow in his coat. Asher: Lets go, they'll be down for a while but we dont know who will come by. Esmeralda Nodded and stealthily sneaked into the Meat shop, although strangely she stumbled a little. Asher grabbed her arm to made sure she didn't fall. Asher: Are you ok? Esmeralda: I-I think so. Thank you. As they explored around the shop, Atara and Esmeralda ran their hands over the walls and counters looking for any kind of switch. Atara: There dont appear to be any switches. Esmeralda: Do you see a door to a basement? Asher: There's a hatch to some sort of cellar back here. Esmeralda: Wow, good job. Asher: Beautiful company is an amazing motivation. Asher winked at her and Esmeralda blushed again. Atara rolls her eyes and begins descending down the hatch. Esmeralda: Y-You um really think so? Asher offered his hand to help her down the steps. Asher: I don’t lie to a lady. Esmeralda smiled then took his hand. The two went down the stairs together as Atara rolled her eyes again. Atara: Will you two flirt later, were trying to be stealthy. Esmeralda instantly regained her composure, but still was a bit flustered. Esmeralda: O-Oh um yes! She looked around the place. The basement was dimly lit and a little hard to see, but the three could make out that the basement was massive. It was littered to the brim with jars, meat, weapons, armor, and many other things. Esmeralda: Oh my, I didn't expect them to be this...stacked. Asher: They’re definitely stockpiling for something. Atara: The question is what? Esmeralda: Maybe a gang war? Asher: I hope not, some good work there but a lot of people tend to get hurt. Atara: And a big enough one would bring the NOS down in force. Esmeralda: Oh god, and just imagine the destruction with the fragment... Asher: It would be a Massacre not a war. Esmeralda: We need to find the fragment quickly. Atara: Lets go, the more security we have to avoid the closer we'll be. Asher drew his gun out, he lead the pack through the stocked filled basement. Asher: Big place for a gang to have constructed under the NOS' nose. Esmeralda: Do you think they might attack the NOS port? Atara: Not unless they’re suicidal, the gangs here have always operated by staying out of the NOS way. Asher: It’s why we chose to come here after all. Esmeralda: Huh... Atara: A new start where they won’t look for us. Esmeralda: Wait, were you two apart of the NOS? Asher:...Not by choice. Atara: We're heirs to a minor NOS family but...Life happens Esmeralda: Y-You two are heirs?! Oh um I didn't know... Asher: Please dont act differently, we cam here to avoid that. Esmeralda: Oh, really? Atara: Things at home weren't good, we had to escape. This place has the least NOS influence as far as we could tell. Esmeralda: Oh...Well you're at least right about the NOS influence. And I don't know if that's either a good thing or a bad thing right about now. Asher: Who knows at this point … Asher suddenly brought his hand up as he heard something Esmeralda: What is it? Asher: Sounds like people are coming. Esmeralda: Oh no, do we hide? Atara: Until we know how many there are, yes, that is likely smart. Esmeralda: Ok The crow blinked and flew in front of Asher, almost like she volunteering to check out the noise. Asher shook his head. Asher: No you stay with us, it’ll be bad if you get seen. The crow lowered her head and nodded. Atara waved them over to a stack of crates by the wall, crouching behind them. Esmeralda headed on over to Atara quietly with her shield drawn. Asher followed Esmeralda, ducking down with both revolvers drawn. Esmeralda: Do you still hear them? Asher:...Their still there but their not moving, sounds like two maybe. Esmeralda: Do we wait till they leave? Atara: Depends, if there are only two we could take them down for information. Esmeralda nodded and tried to get a better look at them. Asher: I can kill one and cripple another, if y ’all can get ahold of him. Esmeralda: I think I can throw my shield at one of them. Asher: Aim for his knees, that way sis can rush in and get him before he starts yelling. Esmeralda: Ok, let's execute this plan on three. Atara and Asher both nodded before Asher steps out, his guns readied. Esmeralda then threw her shield at one of the guard's legs. Asher fired and hits the other guard in the head, sethir muffling the sound. His twin sister rushes forward and grabs the other guard as he crumples, covering his mouth so he can’t scream. Esmeralda tore off the dead guards cloth and wrapped it around the other guards eyes. With the guard gagged, Asher held the barrel of the gun to the guards forehead. Asher: Now you can get out of here okay if you cooperate, now my associate is going to let your mouth go. If you scream I will shoot you, nod once if you understand. The guard nods quickly and Atara removed her hands from his mouth. Atara: Now we heard info you had a shard here, true or false. Guard: T-True! Asher: And it’s being held here correct? Guard: Y-Yes! Atara: And why do you need something that powerful? Guard: The boss knows, I just guard the place. Asher: How many guards are in the facility? The guard remained silent upon hearing the question. Atara: You seem to be forgetting that your life is very much at stake here. Guard: U-Um... There's a lot outside at the front, most went to the boss and I have no idea when they're coming back, and there's about...Three guards near the shard. Asher: Thank you very much. As agreed you'll be spared. Asher then wacked the guy out with the butt of his revolver. Asher: Well only three, if we hurry we should be able to get in and out before any reinforcements come. Esmeralda nodded and went to hide the guards body. Atara: Let’s move. Asher: So where did you learn to wield a shield like that? Esmeralda: Growing up here. That's how most of us learn. Asher: Fair enough, just doesn't seem like a common weapon Esmeralda: I know, really I use it because I'm not much of an attacker. Atara: Fair enough...I wish I'd had that choice. Esmeralda:...You do actually. Asher:...It’s too late, we were trained as warriors. Neither of us knows how to do anything else. Esmeralda: You do though. When I came up to you two, you had a choice on with accepting this mission or not. Atara: Gotta earn money to eat somehow, all the death blurs together after a while. Asher: I just think you’re cute and didn’t want to say no. Esmeralda blushed once again. Esmeralda: Maybe when this is over I can help out. Atara: Your giving us work, that's what we need now...Though we may need to leave soon. Asher: Unless we can find it. Esmeralda: You're leaving? You mean Yabiko? Asher: One of my sisters knives was stolen, if it gets back to the NOS they’ll send someone. Esmeralda: Oh my... Atara: And going back isn’t an option for us. Asher: The NOS can’t tolerate traitors after all, no matter how useful they may be. Esmeralda:...Do you think you'll be able to escape? Atara: No idea, but that's to far ahead, we dont even know if the NOS has it. Asher: And it be a shame to allow such a beauty to worry bout us. Esmeralda blushed more. Esmeralda: Well being a great charmer like you, any gal would be worried. Asher: Helps when your in the company of perfection. Atara: Oh gods, take me now. Esmeralda and Asher chuckled at Atara's discomfort, then suddenly stopped. Asher: We’re close. Asher: End of this hall, three just like the guard said. Atara: He was trained as a scout, odds are he's right. Esmeralda: Alright, how are we going to approach this? Atara: I used all the gas I had on the guards outside, we can go in guns blazing if we get out quick. Asher: I can get two, the third will have to be up to you guys Esmeralda: I think I can tackle the third. Asher nodded and they reached the of the hallway. Esmeralda got her shield out, and Atara got her knife at the ready. Asher: On three. Esmeralda: One… Atara: Two... Asher stepped out of the hallway revolvers drawn and pointed at the guards heads. Asher: Three! Asher fired at first two while Esmeralda quickly tackles the closest guard to the ground. Atara ran behind Esmeralda and slits the downed guards throat as she holds him down. Asher: Doesn't sound like there’s anyone else around. Esmeralda sighed in relief and noticed the safe in the wall. Esmeralda: I think that's it. Asher went over and started to open the safe. Asher:...Shouldn't take much to crack, oddly low security for something as important as a shard. Atara: Well hurry then, if their boss and main force comes back its going to be hell. Asher clicked the last lock into place and opens the safe Asher: And voila, if the lady would like the honors? Esmeralda blushes and smiles at him. She then grabs the shard, but as soon as she touched it an electric pulse went through her. Esmeralda screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Asher immediately rushed to her side while Atara checked the safe. Asher: Oh no this is bad… Atara: Must have been a trap on the shard ???: You're right about that. Out of nowhere a giant man tackles Atara to the ground. Guards and other unrecognizable people started pouring in and pointed their weapons at the three. Asher growled but calmly reholstered his revolvers, Asher also immediately stopped struggling. With the two held down, Rim and Trim walked into the basement. Rim bent down to Atara and smirked deviously at her. Asher:...So it was a trap the whole time. Rim: Not exactly. The shard was a trap, but we honestly just came in seemingly at the right time. And the right time we did. Atara: And you care about us enough to trap us why? Rim: Because you're our main event. While Rim talked, Asher kneeled down to check on the unconscious Esmeralda. Asher: What the hell does that mean? Rim: You're Asher and Atara Fukui right? Atara: I fail to see why that should interest you. Rim: A deserter of the NOS would interest anyone. Asher rolled his eyes. Asher: The NOS has bigger problems than the two of us, we go our of our way not to bother them to keep it that way. Rim: Too bad, you're in Yabiko and we have a little game we're going to play. You see, awhile back me and my brother killed a injured woman. We were thinking we would get some little coins from her, when in fact we found this beauty of a knife. It was so beautiful we had to show it, so we took it to the NOS port. Atara: Doesn't seem very much like a game to me Trim: He'll get there, I hope. Rim: Anyway! I showed it to the port and wouldn't you know it, the knife was actually the Fukui's knife. They obviously acted tough and took it from me, but knowing the NOS they’re most likely going to send someone to find you. This is where the game begins. The rules are simple: Whoever brings the corpse and the weapons of the siblings to the NOS, they win. What do they win you may ask? Well either getting out of Yabiko, becoming rich, or becoming an NOS member themselves. If the NOS won't give the winner anything, Yabiko will. For you see, all of Yabiko has heard of this event and has agreed to give the winner the spoils, whatever that may be. Asher smirked and chuckled. Asher: You seem to be overlooking something. If the NOS sends someone to get us do you really think their going to act like this city wasn't harboring us for all this time. they'll firebomb the place before they give you anything. Rim: Then more chaos to the flame. Maybe we could kill off the NOS Hunter just to be fair. Besides, we have a boundary fragment. ???: I have the Boundary Fragment, don’t forget that. Rim:...Yes, anyway now that I established everything let's get this show on the road. To the other people Ladies and gentlemen, since our prey is your can go and get acquainted. Show what you're going to bring to the table, also don't forget to purchase items from my friend here. ???: Ally, not friend. And all payment goes to me. Rim: You heard the man, now scurry off the hunt begins tomorrow. Chatter disperse and everyone does their own thing. The guards guarded the three and their boss, and the contestants either got weapons or showed off their skills to the siblings. Asher: Well fuck. Atara: We need to activate the plan, now. While the hunters showed off, Asher slowly picked up Esmeralda. The strange boss pushes the two back to the floor, and the Guards swarm to hold them. Rim: Ah-ah! No plans activating here or we would end the hunt prematurely. We'll let you go if you follow along with the rules. How that sound? Atara:...Fine, We'll stay in town for your stupid hunt. Rim: Good on you. Trim looked at Asher and noticed Esmeralda in his arms. Trim: What about the other girl? Rim: Hm, I guess add her in as a bonus. Atara stood up and bursh herself off. Atara: Then feel free to bring your worst, it won't be enough Rim: We shall see. Atara glared at him before the twins left out of the basement. As few hours later, Esmeralda slowly woke up as Asher laid her down on their bed. Atara was rushing around, gathering money and supplies. Asher: Are you feeling better? Esmeralda: I think so. She groaned and Asher smiled. He placed a cold towel on her forehead. Asher: You know there were easier ways to get into my bed if that’s what you wanted. Atara: Oh for fucks sake! Explain what's going on, flirt later! Esmeralda:...No need, I heard everything. Atara pointed at her in annoyance. Atara: Then you know exactly how fucked we all are. Asher: You say that like we haven't had a way out since we got here. Esmeralda: But is there a way? Most all of Yabiko is going to be after us tomorrow. The crow flew around and landed on Esmeralda to nuzzle her. Asher: That only works if we're here tomorrow. Atara: They have no way to force us to stay here. Esmeralda: That really depends, if they want to chase us to the end of the earth. Atara: They can try, but we've had practice with this, a couple of gangs are nothing. Asher: There is...one issue though. Esmeralda: What's that? Asher:...You'd need to come with us. Atara: And we aren't prepared for a third. Esmeralda: Asher...I know I need to go as well but...I could just go on my own, I don't want to be a burden... Asher: You're still recovering, and we don't have the time to waste. We already have a way out, supplies may be a little tight but we can pull it off. Esmeralda: Ok, so where are you heading off to? Atara: There’s reportedly a camp of rebels a few days travel north, they should be willing to offer us safety in exchange for info on the NOS. Atara:... And I'm related to him so we're stick with each other. Asher: Is there anything you need before we go? While they talked, Atara went back to setting up explosives around the door. Esmeralda: Not necessarily. Asher stood up and headed to the door. Asher: Ok. Well then I'll be back, there’s one thing I need before we go. Atara: I'm connecting the explosives after you leave, we'll leave the back way and meet at the point. Esmeralda: May I join you Asher? Asher:...Much as I'd love to say yes its a bad idea, this is easier to do solo. Esmeralda: A-Are you sure? Asher walked back and kissed her hand. Asher: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Atara:...You'd better not be doing what I think your doing. Asher: Wouldn't dream of it sis. He opened the door and left, after a moment the crow flew out the window to find Asher. Atara sighed and glared at Esmeralda. Atara:... Don't, I'm still not sure about you but my brother's taken a shine to you. He's been trained to do this sort of thing, so the best we can do is prepare to leave Esmeralda: Still...I'm going to at least keep an eye on him, then I'll go back. She said as she helps Atara. Atara raised an eyebrow. Atara: Look just because that group said they'd give us a day doesn't mean everyone is, theres a plan and we need to stick to it. Besides now that the doors rigged theres only one way out of the house without blowing it sky high. Esmeralda chuckled lightly. Esmeralda: Good thing I already went out the window. Atara growled and whipped her head around. Atara: Goddammit don't! If you get caught you'll screw everything up. Esmeralda: No no I meant-...Wait, I haven't explained my drive have I? Atara: No, you haven't, and quite frankly I doubt it’ll make a difference. Esmeralda: Um, I think it might. Remember the crow? Atara:...So that was you this whole time? Esmeralda: Yes and no. You see the human is half of my soul. The crow that's flying right now is the other half. Atara: You could have said something before...explains why it likes him so much. Esmeralda: She and technically I like him so much. Also I'm sorry I didn't say anything. Atara gave a harsh stare then sighed. Atara: Well whatever...and know that if your leading him on we're going to have a lot of words. Esmeralda: Leading him on? Atara: He also seems to like you quite a bit. Esmeralda: Y-Yes I noticed... Atara: And quite frankly with how the crow acts toward him I'd like to know what you think. Esmeralda:...W-Well you can already tell, we are the same soul after all. I see what she sees, and feel what she feels... Atara:...You're not exactly giving me a straight answer here. Esmeralda: S-Sorry. I...really do like him. Atara:...Then we have no issues. But given what’s happened in the past you'll forgive me if I'm skeptical. Esmeralda: It's fine, thank you for understanding. Atra nodded and continued her work, before pauses briefly. She sighed and turned to Esmeralda again. Atara: You remember how I told you we're only a minor family right? Esmeralda: Yes. Atara:..Wasn't always that way, and our mother wanted to restore the family name. She sold off my brother to an SIA member as an arranged marriage. Esmeralda: Oh... So he's married... Atara: No, we ran before it came through. She works for the SIA and was an abusive bitch. Used to experiment on him. It was ... the last of a long line of things that made us run. Esmeralda: O-Oh, I'm very sorry... Atara: It’s important that you hear that so you know what your getting into Esmeralda looks down with a saddened look, and Atara sighed. Atara: There’s no point in being sad, it happened. You must need to know everything before anything happens. Esmeralda:...Were you experimented on as well? Atara: No I was too young at the time, I was just made to train and kill. Esmeralda: Without a proper childhood I'm guessing. Atara: After our father died, mother snapped. She sent us both off to be trained, then when Asher was old enough she sold him off in an arranged marriage and we had enough. She sighed aloud, before suddenly Atara moved a rug and uncovers a trap door. Atara: We have to go either way, grab a bag. Atara jumps down the hole as they two land in front of a decently sized ars magus vehicle, which looks to be a armed car. Atara: This should take us to a point outside the city, we have a vehicle there that can take us. Its designed for two so little be a tight fit but we can make it work. And, we stole a charm that allows us to hide it. Esmeralda chuckeld. Esmeralda: Just like a crow. Atara smirked. Atara: I guess, anyway we're close, the charm should hide us till bro finds us. Meanwhile, Asher is outside of the NOS station focusing on the guard patterns. Asher: They’re not making this easy...but there’s plenty of breaks in their defenses. The crow flew down and landed right next to him. He noticed and scratched her head. Asher: Hey little guy. I need you to stay quiet ok? Good thing you came when you did...lot of good things coming in spite of everything. The crow tilted her head, as though confused. Asher: Got you, My sisters ok, and Esmeralda's with us...hopefully it’s different from last time. But nobody needs to know about that...Now get in my coat so we can go. I see my opening. The crow followed his orders and flew into his coat pocket. Asher timed his run, sliding past a guard as they looked away and into the hanger. Asher: Less guards in here, but there’s always the chance there’s a bigwig here. Asher darts forward toward some sort of office. Asher: Doesn't sound like there’s anyone inside... The crow looked around the best she could. Asher checked his surroundings then began to pick the lock to the office. With little effort he unlocked the door. Asher: Lets hope its in here and we can get out quick. Asher slid in the office and relocks the door behind him. Lets see, what we can find in here... you know you’re pretty smart even for a crow. The crow chirpped happily then flew up to help with his search. Asher managed to move around a loose painting, and spotted the edge of a metallic safe. Asher: Old trick… The crow begins to try and pull at the edge of the painting with her talons. Asher shook his head and waved the bird away. Asher: No, it’s not that easy, there’s probably a switch around the desk that will move it. He looked around and checked the desk Asher: There’s this strange plate here, hmm... The crow went to check it out while Asher taps the plate, it sliding back and revealing two buttons and the crow chirped worryingly. Asher: Yeah that's...not good, there’s no way to tell which one is right. I could figure out if we had more time but...Ah hell with it! In frustration, Asher hit both the buttons simultaneously and the crow huddled next to Asher in response. Asher got ready for an alarm of sorts, but none came on. Asher:...Well no alarms are going off, that’s good right? Asher turned back to the painting which rised, revealing the safe. Asher: Now we just need to crack it. The crow tried to peck at it, causing Asher to smile in amusement and reassurance. Asher: Don't worry, you saw me do this at the hideout. All these safes are the same. Asher cracked the safe after a few more seconds. Asher: There we go. The crow opened it carefully, revealing Atara's stolen knife. He smirked and quickly grabbed it. Asher: Let’s get out of here. Sooner we get out of here the longer head start we have. The crow nodded and went back into his pocket. Asher then heard voices and went back to the door and listened. Asher: Ah hell. He quickly headed over to the nearest open window Asher: Hey, go off and find the two of em and tell em I'm gonna be by soon, ok little guy? The crow chirped in a concerned tone. However, after being reassured by a head scratch from Asher, she flew off, hesitating at first. With the crow gone, Asher went back to the door. Asher: There’s a hell of a lot more of them now. Outside the door, two guards enter the room with an officer. Asher remained completely silent, hiding behind the door and hoping none of them notice his presence. Guard #1: Sir we've been getting reports that an event is going break out. While they talked, Asher took out a small stone and begins aiming at the window. Officer: Hm...Some local gangs have been talking about a "hunt" recently. Guard #2: Do you think it involves us? Officer: As long as they don’t bother us, what does it matter? Guard #1: Though it seems strange that the reports started right after those two crooks came up here. Do you think that's related? Officer: Probably, must have been mad the SIA guy didn’t pay them much money. Asher finally tosses the small rock at the window, causing a loud sound. Upon hearing it, the guards take several glances around quickly, while also drawing out their weapons instantly. Asher slid out the door while they were distracted. However, at the last minute they got a glimpse of him. Guard #2: What was that? Officer: I don’t know, but I saw it too. Go out there and check. The two guards hurried outside and looked about the area. The instant they did, Asher wacked them in the head with a revolver, then running out of the port. While he ran another guard discovered that the safe was opened and the alarms sounded off. Asher laughed to himself as he ran. Asher: I guess stealth is out the window. Meanwhile, Esmeralda sighed. Esmeralda: He said that he'll be fine and his heading for us. Atara: Then we just need to sit tight. A few moments later, Asher showed up with the knife in hand. Asher: Easier than I expected. The crow came back and nuzzles him, while Esmeralda cheerfully embraced him. Esmeralda: Thank goodness you're okay. Asher kissed her hand once again. Asher: I told you I’d be ok, and I am certainly not a liar. Esmeralda gives a happy nod and blushed slightly. He then tossed the knife to his sister, and Atara caught the blade between her fingers. Asher: There you go sis. Atara: Well, I guess your stupid gamble paid off. Esmeralda: It's a good thing you got it back. Asher: Yep, it’s the last thing we have left. Afterward, the group headed to their vehicle and got inside, as Atara started the ars magus vessel with a quick press of the button. Asher: It’ll take us a few days to get where we need to be. Esmeralda: Ok then, will our supplies last that long? Atara: Long enough for us to find a place to resupply if worse comes to worse. Esmeralda: Alright, we'll take our chances. A few moments pass, and the vehicle kicked up a cloud of dust as it exited, the trio stroked up a conversation as Atara drives. Asher: This is going to be a long trip though, we'll need to stop to sleep as well. Atara: We budgeted for two but we can stretch it easily. Atara turned around and glared at the two of them. Atara: And we're not getting two rooms. Esmeralda blushed once more Esmeralda: U-Um, why not? Atara: We can't swing that much extra, y'all want to have fun, you sleep in the car. The response caused Esmeralda to blush further, while Asher slams his hand against his face with a groan. Atara: I'll park in an alley if that makes you more comfortable. Asher: Please stop. Atara: Yall are gonna have to have sex eventually. The tension is killing me and I'm not sitting in a car with you two if y’all don't deal with it. As soon as Atara said that, both the crow and Esmeralda his their faces out of embarrassment. Asher: Send me back, I want to get hunted to death... Asher: Look its not like that isn't something I'd think about but there’s a lot more important things going on right now. Esmeralda: I agree... Atara: Hey tension helps sometimes, helps ya cool down Esmeralda: It really doesn't... Asher: Don't, she's just messing with us at this point. Esmeralda: And here I thought her incapable of that. Esmeralda said, mumbling to herself. Asher sighed and scooted next to her. Asher: I'm glad you came with us. Esmeralda: I'm glad as well. Atara: It’s easier that we are, even aside how you two feel we couldn't just leave you there. Esmeralda: That's very kind of you. She smiled and Asher kissed her. Asher: That’s just a nice bonus for me Esmeralda froze as soon as she got kissed. Asher blushed and backed off. Asher: Sorry should I not have? Esmeralda:...N-No, it's fine I just wasn't expecting that... Asher: All this talk just made me realize I only ever kissed your hand. Esmeralda: Oh your right, you have been only kissing my hand... Asher: I thought now might be a good time to change that, we can celebrate a little for escaping right? Besides I think my sister can squirm a little bit after teasing us. Esmeralda chuckled and kissed him back. Atara:...Yeah I deserve that The crow nodded teasingly and Atrara glared at her. Atara: Oh don't you start. They need to be allowed to enjoy it anyway, something tells me those gangsters won't give up so easily. The crow nodded then looked down. Arata: They don't need to worry about it now though. Asher pulled Esmeralda close in a hug, and the woman hugged him back happily. Meanwhile Rim, Trim, and some other were looking upon the group from afar. Rim: So they're driving out huh? An interesting obstacle but one that can be overcome. Trim got out an lighter, and started to smoke. Trim: You really want this hunt thing to go on don't you? Rim: Why of course, Yabiko is on the line you know. Trim rolled his eyes. Trim: Hmpf, so what about the NOS Hunter? Rim: Hm, we might have to reschedule our plans with them and tell the hunter of the sibling's location. They'll track them, the hunters will follow. Trim: You sure this is going to work out? What if the hunters don't get back to Yabiko? Rim: Then someone's going to have to retrieve those corpses. We're not letting this event end on a cliffhanger. Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript